


Twin Dragons

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, Two Yangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Between semblances, dust, and magic, a lot of strange things could be made reality in the world of Remnant. But no one expected something quite this fantastical to happen to them.





	Twin Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeepItOnMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepItOnMe/gifts).



Usually, Blake didn’t like to be surrounded. People on all sides of her, even when she wasn’t in combat, gave her a faint sense of unease. Even when she was in class, or out in town, a subconscious part of her was always planning an escape route. Just in case. She’d had to run from enough peaceful demonstrations for “peace” to be something she was a little suspicious of.

Right now, though, escape was the last thing on her mind. She was surrounded, alright, but if anything it made her feel more safe. Really, though, safety wasn’t what was she was thinking about right now. Even the little subconscious worriers in her brain were drowned by the heat that flooded her under the watchful gaze of two pairs of eyes. One lavender, twinkling with intent, the other ruby red, burning with an unrestrained passion.

Both of them Yang’s.

None of them were entirely sure how it had happened. There were stories, of course, of strange dust experiments and semblances evolving new powers. And recently, they’d found out that _magic_ was real- powers even beyond the reach of semblances, powers that could harness the power of the seasons, turn man into bird, or move a soul from body to body to escape death. Ever since they’d found out about that, and seen for themselves an animal transformation and the powers of a genie, well… all of them had privately readjusted what they considered “possible”. But magic and dust, it seemed, could combine in ways that unpredictable even to them.

This particular combination had occurred in a skirmish with Cinder, a clash that lasted only minutes before both sides retreated, their own agendas and pressing circumstances leaving neither side interested in prolonged engagements. Cinder, unable to resist at least _trying_ to take Ruby down, had thrown a massive fireball at them, pulling strength deep from the well of her maiden powers to attempt to engulf them all in flame. Yang had stood strong, firing shot after shot of ice dust into the massive missile, backed by similar barrages from Weiss and Ruby, but it hadn’t been enough. Weiss used her glyphs to escape, and nothing could catch up to Ruby, but Yang had no way out when suppressing the fire failed. No way except Blake, who grabbed her and retreated with a clone, using earth dust to create a barrier out of the clones left where their bodies had been. Simultaneously, though, Yang activated her own semblance, hoping to force her way through the flames with one last massive strike of ice. When the fireball struck Blake’s clone, it was simply burned away, vaporized to ash. But when Yang’s clone was consumed by the blaze, something happened. When the smoke and debris cleared, the car the group had been using reduced to a heap of slag but all of them none the worse for wear, the statue of Yang had still been left standing in defiance.

And then it moved.

“Woah, that was a close call,” it said, turning to face them and grinning. “I thought for sure that fireball was going to get me. Guess my aura must have held up.”

Somehow, through magic and semblances and dust working in tandem, another Yang stood before them. Her eyes were permanently red, burning with the fire that had given birth to her, but she was unmistakably human.

It was like Yang had split in two. Both had the same memories and the same personalities. Wearing sunglasses, they were indistinguishable. But the one born of magic blazed with fire when her semblance activated, and the one born of flesh glowed with bright yellow aura instead, her eyes now purple no matter how angry she got.

Honestly, at first, Blake hadn’t known what to think. She’d suspected the clone was some trick of Cinder’s, an attack meant to sow chaos in their ranks. But rather than be unnerved by her clone, Yang had taken to her instantly. Neither of them could explain it very well, but both felt a bond with the other. “I know her as well as I know myself,” the original Yang joked. “But I can sorta tell what she’s thinking on top of that, you know? Like I’m in her head.”

And so, the group had gained another Yang, who jokingly called herself “Goldilocks” whenever being named Yang was too confusing. Everyone just called both of them Yang, though. After all, they were essentially the same person. There was rarely a situation where it mattered which one responded to you when you called for Yang.

Blake had been the last to accept her.

Not out of mistrust, exactly. More out of hesitation to let _anyone_ as close to her as she had Yang. They were lovers, after all. Yang had seen parts of her body that only only a handful of people had ever laid eyes on, and seen parts of her mind that no one else had. Letting someone else see her like that was scary. Exposing that kind of vulnerability to a potential enemy, someone who only existed because of Cinder’s magic? It was _terrifying_.

But Golidilocks really was Yang. Every gesture, every mannerism, every bad joke and wide grin chipped away at Blake’s resistance, until finally she admitted what had been true for a while.

She was just as in love with this new Yang as the first.

The situation she found herself in now, then, was the inevitable result of that confession. She and Yang had been “intimate” for a while, in the moments where they could spare the time and find the privacy. With their quest looming large and their group as big as it was, they hadn’t had _too_ many opportunities, but they’d spent enough nights together to be familiar with each other’s bodies.

And now there was another body joining them.

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” It was the purple eyed Yang asking, but it hardly mattered. Blake didn’t need an empathic link to tell the question was on both of their minds. But the look in their eyes was anything from hesitant. They weren’t cautiously extending the question as a probe, unsure of her answer and afraid of rejection. They were asking for an invitation, waiting for her to fire the starting gun.

“I’m sure,” Blake said, her words undoing the only restraints that were keep the two of them at bay.

“Awesome,” Yang said, grinning as she started pulling her shirt over her head. Blake had expected the Yang with red eyes to be a little more hesitant, to hang back compared to her counterpart, but instead she was the one who darted forward first, capturing Blake’s lips in a kiss as she pulled her into her strong arms. Her right arm was metal too, a perfect match for the one Yang had gotten from Atlas, each stroke of paint that she’d applied to it the same. Blake didn’t mind. Seeing the striking contrast of metal against flesh had been painful at first, a grim reminder of what Yang had lost to save her, but it wasn’t like that anymore. Ever since Yang had gently cupped her face with it for the first time, her replacement fingers brushing against Blake’s cheek, Blake had accepted it, realized it was now just as much a part of Yang as her left arm was. Different. Changed. But not broken. Just like Yang herself.

Blake melted into the kiss, Yang’s passion’s overwhelming her, her tongue probing and eager. Hungry to claim everything she’d missed out on while Blake struggled to accept her. Blake couldn’t blame her for that. Wouldn’t she be just as frustrated if she’d been the one who had to wait? Once, Yang had whispered in Blake’s ear that every moment of the day she remembered the taste of Blake’s lips, that it was burned into her mind. That memory must be just as vivid for this Yang, and now finally she could feel it for herself. She was as intoxicated by that as Blake was by her.

Yang finally pulled away, and Blake only had enough to take a breath before the other Yang was there, kissing her just as passionately. The hunger of someone who had been denied the feeling of kissing her was replaced with the confidence of someone who hadn’t, her desires let loose by the knowledge that she could kiss her as aggressively as she wanted with no chance of Blake pushing her away. Blake’s head spun, short on breath and muddled by the sudden switch between sensations, easily overwhelmed and at Yang’s mercy within seconds.

This time, when the kiss ended, Blake staggered back a little, catching her breath and trying to calm her beating heart, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

“I think that might have been a little much,” one of the Yangs said.

“Nah,” the other one said. “Just give her a second.”

“Guess I’d know.”

“So would I.”

Both of them laughed at that, and Blake opened her eyes to see that they were both topless now, looking over at her with matching smug grins.

“Quit smirking at me and get over here,” she said. “You both know I can handle you.”

“But can you handle us both?” the red eyed Yang asked.

A smile tugged at the corner of Blake’s mouth. “Only one way to find out.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” the purple eyed Yang said.

The two of them split up, approaching her from either side as she tried to keep both in her sight, rolling her eyes at the playfulness with which they tried to prevent it. Closing back in on her, they wrapped her up between them, the red eyed Yang on her left and the purple eyed one on her right, their arms pinning her between them. In another situation, it might have been intimidating. She was pinned between two larger women, muscular arms holding her in place. Blake, though, was far from intimidated. If anything, she was undeniably, unbelievably, unbearably _turned on_. She reached up and pulled both of them closer with one arm, glancing between them with a smile.

“Come on, sunshine,” she said. “Blow my mind.”

“You heard her,” purple eyed yang said, grinning at her other self. “Knock ‘em dead, me.”

It was probably Yang being considerate. Aware that she’d had Blake to herself to whole time, she was letting red eyed Yang take the lead. But her speaking up had made Blake turn her head to face her, so it had the additional effect of letting the other Yang blindside her as her hand slid down her stomach into her underwear, brushing her between her legs gently with the tips of her fingers. Blake let out a hiss that wasn’t sure if it was a moan just yet, and the second her attention was drawn elsewhere, the other Yang struck, deftly ducking under Blake’s arm and tugging her shirt up  over her head, the red eyed Yang shifting Blake’s arm up with her free hand.

Blake opened her mouth to make a snarky comment, but all that came out was a moan as the red eyed Yang’s hand slowly pressed against Blake’s pussy just as the other Yang started to kiss her neck, her right hand reaching up to stroke Blake’s breast. It was strange- something made of metal like that should be as cold as ice, but Yang’s hands were always warm. Just a part of her fiery nature, perhaps. And then the red eyed Yang was kissing her, and her hand was gently stroking her back, and Blake didn’t have the luxury of wondering about things like warm metal.

It was too much to keep track of. Four hands and two mouths roaming her body had her attention drawn in every direction at once, her entire body crying out in joy. Before she even noticed it, one of the Yang’s hands were on her pants, pulling them down along with her underwear, slipping them out from under her feet and leaving her completely naked, pressed between the two Yangs with their hands all over her.

To say that she was “wet” was an understatement at this point. She suspected she might be literally dripping onto the room’s carpet, and she could hear how slick the red eyed Yang’s hand was getting as it continued to teasingly gently stroke and rub her. Some part of her vaguely felt like maybe she should be embarrassed, but right now there wasn’t any room in her head for shame, too busy processing all the pleasure and arousal.

“Ready?” One of the Yangs said.

“Yep,” the other replied.

Blake only had a moment to consider what that meant before she got her answer. Both of them them pressed closer at once, their breasts pressing into her sides and their arms wrapping around and behind her to meet on her chest as their other hands slid downwards.

Where before her mind had been strained by erratic nature of the sensations, simultaneously touching her in a wide variety of places with no warning, now it was their coordination that threatened to overload her brain. If she’d had the slightly doubt in her mind that these two were the same person, it was completely gone now. They worked in perfect sync, their hands mirroring each other as they toyed with her breasts, their kisses on her neck identical to the second, and the hand on her clit alternating with the fingers that slid inside her to create an intense rhythm where there was no break, only a switch between two different stimulations. The coil of heat in her core built and built, her arousal spiralling upwards at a dizzying pace as she panted and moaned, far past even managing to say all of Yang’s name, pitiful parts of syllables slipping out and instantly cut off. Just as she neared a peak, the sensations becoming so intense that she could barely form thoughts other than _oh god_ , the Yangs pulled away from her neck and with perfect coordination, each gently took one of her ears into their mouth.

Her faunus ears.

That was the last push she needed. Blake came hard, her body twitching and shaking and her knees going weak as her orgrams overtook her, bucking against the merciless hands that were overwriting every part of her mind with white hot ecstasy, dragging her climax on and on.

After what felt like years but may have only been seconds, their hands finally retreated as Blake’s orgasm subsided, and she sagged in her lovers’ arms, kept standing on jelly-like legs only by their support.

Gently, the two of them lowered her onto the bed and Blake collapsed backwards, her head swimming and tiny tremors still rippling through her body.

“So how’s the mind doing, Blakey?” One of the Yangs asked teasingly.

“Blown?” The other asked.

It took her too long to respond. She could see them look at each other in amusement as she chased the haze from her brain and forced her mouth to form real words again.

“I think… there’s still… a little bit left,” she managed.

The Yangs grinned.

“Uh oh, Yang,” one said.

“Sounds like we didn’t manage it, Yang,” the other said.

“Guess… you’d better... try again,” Blake said, smiling back.

The Yangs laughed and started peeling off their pants, their own pubic hair slick with juices already. Blake considered that there was a very real risk that these two really _would_ blow her mind, leave her a complete wreck helplessly splayed out on the bed, too overwhelmed with pleasure to even think of anything other than pleasure.

Oh well. She could afford to be a little helpless for a night. After all, she had the best woman in the world to watch over her.

Both of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily, heavily inspired by https://twitter.com/DLanon/status/1132096845428117504. As in, I wrote this because DL requested a fic of it in the tags when it was posted on tumblr.


End file.
